


I'll Crawl Home

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Character(s), Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Nose Kiss, Triggers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Longing. Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak. Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming. One. Freight car.Ten words took your nose kisses away.





	I'll Crawl Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #10 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> Square Y1 - Nose Kiss

That’s how it always started with the two of you; nose kisses. Whether it was a lazy Sunday morning, or a rainy Wednesday afternoon- in bed, on the couch, or in the kitchen. It always started with a kiss on the nose. You’d soon be wrapped up in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, your lips on his as he made sweet, slow, passionate love to you. It always started with a kiss on the nose. 

 

The last one you had, you were in the kitchen, peeling potatoes over the sink. Your head was down, your brow furrowed, your hair obstructing your view as he snuck up behind you. Two strong arms wrapped around your waist and you jumped, squealing loudly before dissolving into a fit of giggles as he pulled you into him. You leaned back, resting your head on his shoulder as you laughed. He kissed you on the corner of your nose, and then peppered them along the bridge before pecking once, twice, three times on the tip. He loved your nose. 

 

His hands slipped down to your thighs and then up into your dress, and then back down them again, warm skin to warm skin, massaging your thighs. You dug your fingers into his hair, the strands whisking through your fingers as his hands slipped into your folds. You miss them, his hands. You miss  _ him _ . You miss your nose kisses. He woke you up with them, sent you off to sleep with them, comforted you with them,  _ aroused  _ you with them. You’d give anything to have another soft, warm, nose kiss. 

 

You sniffle, pressing your face into one of his old, faded sweatshirts. You take a deep breath, slamming your eyes closed as your body is filled with his scent. It’s late, or, is it early? You don’t even really know anymore. Your days and nights have all blended together since he’d been gone. The moon is high, cascading a sliver of light into your pitch black room and splashing over your tear stained face. It’s been months since you last felt his fingers brushing along your hip, his hair tickling your skin as his lips pressed softly against your forehead, then in the crook of your eye, down your nose as you slept. Months. 

 

You barely sleep anymore. Your anxiety and insomnia hold you hostage, keeping you encased in a vicious cycle of depression. You can’t eat, you can’t paint, you can’t focus. You can’t even watch TV, the news of his misdeeds becoming entirely too much to bare. You promised Steve and Natasha to call, to text, just to let them know you’re okay, but you don’t even do that. You can’t, it hurts too much. 

 

_ Longing. Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak. Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming. One. Freight car.  _

 

Ten words took your nose kisses away. The mission was supposed to be an easy one. Rescuing the captured, freeing the city from tyranny, toppling the government. You know, superhero stuff. You waited at the compound, like you always did, smiling to yourself as the quinjet landed. You pushed away from your car, smoothing your hands down his favorite dress of yours, the polka dotted one. Your smile fell as soon as Sam’s face came into view. It wasn’t joyous like it usually was. It was sad, scared, disappointed. Your eyes searched them frantically as Bruce followed, and then Tony, and Wanda, and Rhodey, none of them making eye contact. 

 

By the time Steve and Natasha disembarked, you were in tears. Steve held you, pulling you into his broad chest, whispering his apologies as his own tears fell.  _ I’m sorry. They got him. I’m so sorry. We fail- I failed. _ After a few days, every news outlet was running the stories.  _ Foreign diplomat goes missing, three military leaders found dead, world renowned scientist kidnapped; _ you knew it was him. Fragmented images soon followed, his piercing eyes devoid of the emotion you were used to, stared back at you. His face covered in that black mask. The Winter Soldier had returned. 

 

All you had left of Bucky were your dreams. If you were lucky, you would feel him at night when you tried to sleep. If you tried really hard, you could feel his weight on the mattress beside you, his arm slung over your chest, and those damn sleepy, lazy morning nose kisses. 

 

You’re not sure when you drift off to sleep or for how long, but there’s a sudden push against your face. You groan, smiling softly, emerged in one of your dreams of him, as you nuzzle into the pillow in your sleepy haze. 

 

You feel it again, a push against your nose, and your smile widens, “Bucky,” You call, just like you used to. 

 

Your eyes snap open as reality breaks you from your dream. Two eyes stare back at you as you scramble away from the edge of the bed. He stares at you, his eyes as empty as the night as you clutch his old sweatshirt in his hands, your chest rising and falling quick and harsh. Your eyes are wide, blinking furiously as your mind races. It’s a dream. This isn’t real.

 

You stare back at him as he stands by the bed. He blinks at you, his face full of confusion as his eyes search yours, “Bucky?” You whisper, “Baby?”

 

He drops his eyes from you, staring at nothing, “Bucky.” He repeats slowly. 

 

You sit up on your knees, inching toward him, reaching, “Buc-”

 

He steps back. His turns toward the bedside table and picks up a small framed picture of the two of you. He stares at it, bringing it up closer to his face, running his fingers down the glass. He snaps his attention back toward you as you kneel on your knees. Your watery eyes blink back at him as he leans down, so close that you can feel the ends of his hair scratching your face. You close your eyes and let out a quick sob.

 

He presses his lips to the tip of your nose. You breathe slowly, the warmth of his lips spreading through your body. Your entire life with him flashes before your eyes- every hug, every kiss, every laugh. You open your eyes and he’s gone. You bring your hand to your nose, letting your fingertips linger where his lips were. 

 

Tears slip down your cheeks as you sink back down on the mattress. He remembered you- and your precious nose kisses.  



End file.
